Darkness
by frostofsummer
Summary: Jack is taken by Pitch and an ally of his. Can the other Guardians save him or will Pitch get his revenge. Rated t because I'm overly cautious.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, just the story.

I just saw the movie, and this idea kept playing in my head. Hope you enjoy, please be kind with reviews this is my first fanfic. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

The first thing he noticed was the darkness, slowly his blue eyes adjusted and realization dawned on him. He was imprisoned, captive. The young boy began to thrash wildly against the black chains that held his ankles and wrists to the blackened wall. He cried out, hoping that one of the other Guardians would hear him. All that he heard was silence. After struggling for what seemed like hours, the distraught winter spirit let his body slump, held up only by the cruel chains.

"You are so entertaining Jack."

The captive boy felt the hair on his neck prickle at the voice, his eyes widened with fear as Pitch, King of Nightmares materialized in front of him. "St..Stay away from me!" Jack cursed himself for stuttering.

Pitch only laughed, "Oh Jack, you really hurt my feelings." Pitch placed his hand on his heart, "And after everything I went through to get you here."

Jack glared at him, "When the other Guardians find you…"

Pitch grabbed him by his chin forcing the boys blue eyes to stare into his golden ones, "They will do nothing Jack. They don't care about you. They despise you, they are glad to be rid of you. You did your job and now they don't need you anymore."

Jack shook his head free of Pitch's grasp, "You... You're wrong! They would never abandon me!"

"Then where are they?" Pitch's voice faded into the darkness as he slipped into the shadows.

Jack's head slumped to his chest, "They wouldn't leave me." his voice whispered to the empty air. "Would they?" He closed his eyes tight, frozen tears slipping down his pale cheeks.

Back at the North Pole

"We have to find him North!" a frantic fairy was flitting around the room

"Tooth calm down. We will find him I promise, and as soon as Bunnymund wakes up we will find out exactly what happened."

Tooth stared at the large man, who was trying to mask his own fear to reassure her, "Who could have taken him North? They had to be powerful if Bunnymund couldn't stop them."

North sighed, "I agree Tooth, Bunny never would have let Jack go without a fight. All the more reason to wait for more information on who we are dealing with."

Tooth nodded and was about answer when a tinkling sound filled the air. Both Guardians turned to see their fellow Guardian, Sandman.

"Any news Sandy?" North asked the little man.

The Keeper of Dreams nodded and a picture of Bunnymund awake formed over his head.

"It's about time." Tooth said as she flew out of the room and into the room that had been set up for the Guardian of Hope. She slowed slightly as she came into the room and saw her friend. The Yetis had bandaged his head and his right arm was in a sling. The expression on his face was one of anger and sadness. She slowed and landed lightly beside him. "How are you feeling?"

Bunnymund's eyes lowered, "I couldn't protect him Tooth. I'm supposed to protect children and I couldn't..." he clenched his paws into fists, "He trusted me and I couldn't protect him."

Tooth placed her hand on his clenched paw, "I'm sure you did your best Bunny. I know it might be painful, but can you tell us what happened?"

Sandy and North came in at that moment, Tooth nodded to them as the other two Guardians grabbed chairs and sat beside their friend. Sandy gave him an encouraging nod.

Bunnymund sighed, "It started when Jack snuck into my Warren…."

(Flashback pov)

"Jack you bloody trouble maker!" Bunnymund shook his paw at the fleeing figure.

"What's wrong Bunny? You don't like the cold?" Jack's laugh floated around the Warren which he had just filled with snow.

"You know good and well that I don't!" The flustered older Guardian yelled as he chased the still laughing youngster through the Warren tunnels.

"Aww come on Kangaroo I thought you needed a bit of fun."

Bunnymund saw red and picked up speed, "When I catch you…" Bunny was caught off guard as he rounded the corner and Jack was staring intensely at the forest that the tunnel had opened up into. Immediately Bunny's instincts kicked in, he scanned the air.

"Bunny, something's wrong. The forest is scared." Jacks voice was barely a whisper

Bunnymund stared at the winter spirit, shocked that he was so in tune with nature. Of course, he shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as Jack had spent his entire life in the forest. He carefully walked past the boy, his boomerangs poised to strike. "Just stay close mate."

"What do you…?" Jake was cut short as a Fearling in the shape of a wolf leaped from the shadows and slammed into him.

"Jack!" with a flick of his wrist Bunnymund shattered the Fearling. "You ok kid?"

Jack wiped the black sand from his hoodie, "Yeah, but you know that this means Pitch is back right?"

"That Fearling was alone, usually Pitch creates multiple Fearlings. I think that was just a straggler from the battle we fought against him."

"You sure Bunny?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff, "I thought his Fearlings were shaped like horses?"

Bunnymund rubbed his chin, "You have a point Jack. We should go tell Nor..." A laugh filled the forest, cutting him off. Immediately Jack had his staff in his hand, pointing in all directions.

"You Guardians write me off so easily. You should have learned by now that you will never defeat me. You are only delaying the inevitable." The sinister voice sent shivers down Jacks spine.

"Why don't you show your ugly face so I can show you exactly what I think about you?" the pooka gripped his boomerangs tightly.

"Tsk, tsk. Bunny you should really learn to control that temper of yours. See, I'm only here for the boy."

Jack's eyes widened and he moved closer to Bunnymund.

Pitch continued, "You caused me a lot of trouble Jack. You ruined my glorious moment!" Pitch's voice had taken a manic tone, "You took my one chance away and I intend to make you pay!"

"Not while I'm here!" Bunnymund searched the shadows for any sign of the Bringer of Nightmares.

"Oh come on, you don't even like him. Why don't you just save yourself the trouble and just hand him over to me?"

Bunnymund could feel Jack tense beside him, _'Jack thinks I would do that to him?' _Bunnymund wasn't sure if he was more angry at Pitch for suggesting it or at himself for not telling Jack that he really did think of him as a friend. He turned and looked the winter spirit, "Don't worry Jack, I won't let him touch you."

"You promise?" Jack's voice was pleading.

"I promise."

Pitch's laugh filled the air again, "Have it your way. Oh, did I mention my new friend?"

Before either Guardian could react a cloaked figure appeared beside them. In a swift motion the new comer had slammed Bunnymund to the ground and flung Jack into the nearest tree.

"Jack!" the pooka cried as he jumped to his feet. Before he could come to the boy's aid the cloaked figure grabbed him and slammed a fist into his face. Bunny rubbed his throbbing jaw, "Now you've done it mate!"

"Give me your best shot." the cloaked figure motioned with a gloved hand

Bunnymund shivered as the dark voice sent shivers down his spine. He quickly masked his fear, "All right mate you want me you'll get me!" He grabbed his boomerang and flung it at the man.

With a quick flip the cloaked man caught the boomerang with ease. "That the best you got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well I'm bored with you."

"I'll show you bored!" The Easter Guardian roared as he rushed his attacker, to his surprise the man before him simply grabbed his raised fist.

"Like I said bored." He then proceeded to crush the Guardians arm.

Bunnymund's eyes widened as pain exploded in his body, he fell to his knees clutching his arm. He glared up at the cloaked man.

"Face it Guardian, you will never beat me."

A pained cry brought his attention to Jack. The boy was on the ground with Pitch's foot on his back. The sight brought a growl from the pooka.

"Good you still have a bit of fight in you."

"More than a bit mate." before his foe could react the pooka was on his feet delivering a spin kick to the man's face. The cloaked man fell, as he did Bunnymund jumped quickly and raced to Jack's aid. Just as he raised his boomerang to throw he was hit in the side. The pooka slammed headfirst into a tree, he lost conscious.

(End Flashback pov)

"And after that I don't remember anything else, until I woke up here."

"It wasn't your fault Bunny. You did your best." Tooth said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know who you were fighting? We need to know, he seems to be even more powerful than Pitch." North asked.

Bunnymund shook his head, "I just know that he dodged everything I threw at him and he kicked my tail."

"We will ask MIM he will know what's going on." North grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and handed it to the pooka. Who accepted it with a grateful smile.

Thanks for reading and please review. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad you like my story. As promised here is the next chapter. Once again all characters belong to their owners. Enjoy. Oh and I believe his center is fun xXSleeptrainXx at least that's what me and my brother were discussing after the movie.

(Back in Jack's prison)

The winter spirit searched his cell for any indication of an escape route. All that met his eyes were the dark walls illuminated by the dim light of the candles that had suddenly burst into flame. He was thankful that the flames were small enough to not put out to much heat. He shifted slightly, wincing as his stiffened limbs protested the movement. With no window he had no idea how long he had been there. How he got there he wished he could forget.

(Flashback pov)

Jack groaned as his body hit the hard trunk, he shakily got to his feet. He shook his head clear of pain and stared at the fight in front of him. Bunny had gotten to his feet and was grappling with the new comer. Jack started forward to help his friend but stopped as a black mass of shadows formed in front of him. He stepped back, his staff held in front of him.

"Just be a good boy and come quietly." Pitch dodged a blast of ice, "Fine, have it your way. " Pitch sighed as he formed a black scythe. The forest rang as their weapons collided with each other. Bits of ice and black sand flew in every direction.

"You can't win Pitch!" Jack said as he froze the scythe and it shattered. At that moment a loud crack sounded. Jack turned to see Bunnymund fall to the ground clutching his right arm. Jack rushed to his friend only to be slammed to the ground by Pitch.

"You should worry about yourself Jack."

Jack tried to rise only to have Pitch slam his foot onto his back; Jack couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips.

"Pathetic." Pitch sneered

Jack jumped to his feet, catching Pitch off guard. He turned facing him, "Just wait till Bunny gets done with your partner, and then it's your turn."

Pitch dodged another blast of ice, he looked behind Jack and smiled, "Oh I wouldn't bet on that."

Jack turned as a gloved fist slammed into his stomach. The poor spirit was thrown back a few yards by the impact. Jack stood shakily to his feet only to have the cloaked figure appear and grab his staff, wrenching it out of his hands. Jack stumbled back right into the grasp of Pitch. "Let go of me!" Jack struggled, but Pitch tightened his hold as he pulled the boys arms behind his back.

"He left you Jack." Pitch relished in the boys fear as he whispered in his ear.

"You're wrong!" Jack slammed his head back; he was satisfied by Pitch's surprised cry. Jack pulled free and started running.

"Do something!" Pitch yelled at his observing partner.

The cloaked figure sighed and sank into the forest floor.

Jack raced over the ground, he glanced back and saw nothing but Pitch cursing the wind for aiding the boy in his escape. Suddenly he was falling forward, he caught himself as he hit the ground. "Oww, what happened?" He pushed himself up to his elbows, his eyes turned upwards at the sound of breathing. Fear filled him as Pitch's partner reached down and grabbed his hoodie, yanking him in the air. "Put me down!" Jack swung helpless in the man's grip, "If I had my staff you'd be an icicle now!"

"But you don't." the sinister voice sent chills through Jack

Pitch appeared beside them, "I really can't stand you child."

"The feeling is mutual! Now tell your friend to put me down before Bunny gets here and kicks his…" with a swift motion the man dropped him and placed his hand around Jack's neck. Jack's eyes widened as he gasped for breath.

"Tsk, tsk Jack. My friend here doesn't like idle threats. You see, Bunny's not coming for you. In fact, he's agreed to let me have you."

"You're lying!" Jack's voice was strained as he struggled against the man's hold.

Pitch motioned to the tree line, blue eyes followed his motion.

"No." the poor boy whispered as Bunnymund disappeared into the black forest. Tears began to form, "It's not true!" he yelled as he formed a small snowball and hit his captor in the face.

"Insolence!" The man flung him into a nearby tree.

Jack's body hit the tree full force; the winter spirit slumped to the ground, out cold.

(End Flashback pov)

"Bunny wouldn't do that to me." Jack said to the shadows of his prison.

"You saw with your own eyes boy. " Pitch's voice filled the room

Jack glared around the cell, ""It had to be a lie!"

Pitch formed in front of his captive, "No Jack, the only lie is the one that you are telling yourself. That they cared about you, that you had finally found what you were looking for." Pitch loved the fear radiating from the boy with each word he said. "Now I have to leave you for a moment, meeting and all. Don't go anywhere." Pitch laughed as he ruffled Jack's white hair.

Jack pulled away from him, "I hope the Guardians find you soon."

Pitch laughed, "Believe me, they won't." He then disappeared.

Jack strained a bit against the chains, and then with a sigh he gave in to the sleep he had been fighting since he had gotten there. And just as he feared his sleep was filled with nightmares.

(With Pitch)

The Bringer of Nightmares walked down the corridors of his labyrinth. He had not been lying to Jack when he had told him the Guardians would not find him. It would take MIM to find him and he never got directly involved. A Fearling screamed from in a room, and then was silent. Pitch sighed; his partner was in a mood. He hated having to work with others, but in his current state he had to. Pitch calmly walked into the room he had heard the scream. Lying on the floor was a mound of black sand, beside it stood his cloaked partner.

Pitch sighed, "Did you have to make such a mess?"

"It was annoying me."

"Sheesh, if I evaporated everything that annoyed me there'd be nothing left."

"Why don't you?"

Pitch stared at his partner, "Come again."

The cloaked figure slowly removed his hood, revealing a man with black hair. His gray skin seemed as stone; his red eyes glowed with a lifeless light. "I said why don't you, King of Nightmares? Who is there to stop you? With me at your side you can fill this world with darkness."

Pitch smiled, "Yes, and all of that fear… I will once again have the respect and belief I deserve!" Pitch paused for a moment, "How do you suggest I go about it? I have already tried taking the children's belief…."

The man cut him off as he walked to the door, "You target the world."

Pitch looked at him confused; he followed quickly as his partner left the room. "What do you mean? Target the world, why must you always be so vague?" Pitch huffed as they walked the corridor.

"Let me handle the details. I promise when I finish, there will be nothing left." the man had stopped. He grinned maliciously as he turned and materialized through the stone and into the room on the other side.

Pitch heard Jack's yelp of surprise at the unexpected visitor. "Perhaps I should…" he started to the wall then stopped. Pitch turned and walked to his chamber and closed the stone door.

(In Jack's cell)

Jack had been having a nightmare when he was suddenly jolted from it by the sound of breathing. He had yelped at the sight of the strange man in his cell. He trembled as he recognized the cloaked man as the one who had fought with Bunny. He straightened his shoulders and tried to hide the fear he was feeling, "What do you want?"

The man smiled, "You Jack Frost."

"Me?"

"You are the key to my sorrow. You will provide the escape I need."

"Dude, I haven't even met you."

"But you did Jack. That day, in lake."

Jack's eyes filled with horror

"Oh, yes. You remember now. The darkness that was swallowing you whole, the darkness that almost had you in its clutches! Till Man in Moon decided to intervene, before he took your power from my grasp!" the man's voice echoed off the wall. "I, Reaper, was about to attain the soul of a Guardian! But Moon chased me away with his cursed light. Now, you will help me to bring this world to its knees."

Jack glared at Reaper, "I'll never help you!"

Reaper smiled, "I was hoping you'd feel that way."

Jack struggled against his bonds as Reaper came toward him.

Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as possible, may not be as soon as this one since the weekend is over . Reaper is my character and is not in the movie .


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the support guys; once again all characters belong to their respectful owners. Hope you enjoy.

(At Pitch's lair)

"Come on brother, you know we cannot survive on dreams alone."a tall young man told his older, shorter brother as they gathered firewood.

His brother simply shrugged and continued to create a picture in the snow. When he finished he motioned for the other boy to look.

The tall boy sighed and looked at the picture to humor his older brother. The picture before him brought a smile to his face despite his earlier comment. His older brother had drawn him riding a shark eating the village leader.

"You know, brother, for someone who lost their voice you sure know what to say."

The shorter boy gave a thumb up.

A man's yell echoed through the forest, the two boys shuddered as a large muscled man emerged from the trees. He glared at them, "What's taking you two so long! You still need to muck out the stables before watching the sheep tonight."

The taller boy looked shocked, "But sir…" the boy was knocked to the ground

"Don't question me Black! I'm the leader of this village, you're lucky I'm letting you and your siblings live here."

Black stared at the leader, hate in his eyes as the other boy helped him to his feet. He started to say something, when his sibling grabbed his arm and shook his head. Black sighed and lowered his face, "Sorry sir, it's just that Gwendolyn is expecting us home tonight. It's Christmas Eve and…"

"I don't care; you and your chubby brother can go home when you are finished with your chores. You know, it's hard to believe that Samuel's an orphan, looks like he hasn't missed too many meals."

Samuel smiled at the man and rubbed his belly as he shrugged. He tugged Black away from the smirking man. As soon as they were out of sight he let go of his brother's arm, who immediately punched a tree.

"Samuel, why do we let him treat us like this?"

His brother shrugged and continued to pick up sticks from the forest floor.

"I'm telling you brother, as soon as winter lets up we are leaving. I'm going to make sure you and Gwen have a better life than this. Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this for us; Dad would have decked the guy a long time ago."

Samuel's eyes widened and he shook his head. He quickly drew a picture in the snow.

Black sighed at the picture of him being thrown out of a house, "I know I'd be kicked out of the village. That's the only reason I haven't hit the man yet."

Samuel sighed in relief; he motioned for his brother to follow.

"Yeah, this should be enough wood for the night." Black said as they started back to the village, "Besides, I'd like to see Gwen before we have to go watch sheep all night."

The two brothers dropped their load of firewood at the woodshed and quickly made their way to a small house on the outskirts of the village. When they reached it a small girl about five raced out and jumped into Black's arms.

"Whoa Gwen, you little whirlwind."

The little girl smiled at her brother, her brown eyes glowing, "Are we going to get our gifts for Christmas now?" her voice was excited

"Hmmm, did you do what you were supposed to?"

The little girl nodded, her raven colored hair moving with her motion, "I did Black, I made my bed and picked up my toy and stayed in the house like you told me to."

"You think she deserves it Samuel? The other boy smiled and nodded, his blonde hair shining with the flame of the candle light.

"Ok, hold out your hand."

The little girl did as she was told, squinting her eyes tight in anticipation.

Black took a small object from his pocket and placed it in her hand, "Ok open your eyes."

The little girl squealed with excitement at the object in her hand, "It's a doll! You got me a doll!" she threw her arms around her brother's neck, "Thank you Black! This is the best Christmas ever!" Gwen then ran to the fireplace and sat down to play with her new toy.

"All right Samuel, time for your gift."

Samuel looked at his brother in confusion.

Black laughed at his face, "For your gift, I'll finish the rest of the chores so you can stay with Gwen tonight."

Samuel smiled at his brother; he hugged him and walked over to Gwen to play.

Black smiled at them, and then he left to go to the stables. When he reached them he breathed in the scent of horses. This was the one chore he didn't mind, horses were his favorite creature. So free, so wild, yet docile at the same time. Black smiled as he cleaned the stable and gave the horses' fresh hay and water. He came to the stall of a black stallion; he smiled as the stallion reared up, "Easy Nightmare, its ok. It's just me." He smiled as the stallion calmed and stuck it's snout out for him to rub. Black laughed as he rubbed the stallion, "You just want the sugar cube you monster." The stallion snorted, Black smiled as he pulled the wanted cube from his coat pocket, "Here you go you devil." He then left to the sheep fold, the only light to guide him given by the moon. He grabbed a stool and sat outside the pen; he rubbed his hands together and pulled his long coat closer to him as the wind blew hard against his thin frame.

Hours went by; Black was bored out of his mind, "I hate this village." he thought as he watched the sleeping village before him. Suddenly he squinted when something caught his eye; he panicked when he recognized what it was, "Gwen! What are you doing out here!" He stood to his feet and started toward her.

His sister waved at him and started to him faster, a sudden howl from the forest caused her to freeze.

"Oh, God. Gwen get back to the village!" Black cried as he ran toward her just as a pack of wolves burst from the tree line.

Gwen screamed at the sight, she dropped the cup of hot cocoa she had been carrying and ran toward Black.

"No! Run to the village!" Black panicked as his sister continued towards him. He scooped her up on the run, his momentum slowing was just enough for the lead wolf to grab his ankle with its powerful jaws.

Black screamed in pain as he stumbled but managed to keep his footing, he slammed his other foot into the wolf's eye. It yelped and let go. The moment it did Black was running again, his mind was racing along with his feet. He ran to the stables, Gwen protested as he stopped to catch his breath. Black knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look at me Gwen, don't be afraid."

Gwen began crying as the wolves began forming a circle around them, "I just wanted to bring you a cup of cocoa, you seemed so cold."

Black smiled at her, "Thank you Gwen it means a lot to me. Now you be good ok?" she nodded as he picked her up. In a swift motion he slipped her into the stable through the small window.

"Black are you coming!" Gwen cried

Black smiled to himself, he knew the doors to the stable had been locked hours ago, "Not this time whirlwind."

"Don't leave me." her tiny voice broke his heart.

Black grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, an old scythe leaning against the stable. He began to sing as the wolves closed in, "Do not cry my little wind. You will be free again. Your fears I will chase, far from this place. Never again will the nightmares roam, for I will chase them far from home." He continued to sing even as he swung the scythe at the wolves. He continued to sing as they overwhelmed him. He continued, determined not to scream, singing as the darkness of death enveloped him.

Pitch woke in a cold sweat, immediately he jumped to his feet, glancing around the room. He placed his hands over his ears, "I can still hear her screams." he shook his head hoping to clear it. He frowned when the screaming continued; it was then that he realized it was coming from the direction of Jack's cell. Pitch frowned and made his way down the corridor.

Thank guys for reading this story. Hope you like this chapter. Please continue to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews. I am so glad for all the positive support. The last chapter was meant for the WTF moment BlackWitchesCat (grins evilly). I try to separate flashbacks and settings, but that one was meant to blow minds. Anyway, again I own nothing but the story and Reaper. Enjoy.

(At the North Pole)

"Why is MIM not rising?" Bunnymund asked anger evident in his voice. He was pacing a trench in the floor of North's globe room. Each second, glancing at the window MIM always spoke to them from.

North spoke calmly from his chair, "He will rise soon Bunny. Just be patient."

Bunnymund saw red, "Patient! Jack is being held captive by a sadistic bastard who is doing God knows what to him! And you ask me to be patient? You weren't there North, you didn't see the pleasure in the freak's eyes as he crushed my bone. I should be out there looking for him instead of waiting on a giant rock to wake up!" Bunny's body trembled with emotion.

North was silent through the whole rant, he rose and placed a hand on his fellow Guardian's shoulder, "No, I wasn't there. I should have been Bunny. I can't begin to know what you went through. But I know that MIM will tell us what to do, we just have to wait. It would do Jack no favor if you went out looking for him by yourself and got ambushed by Pitch and his ally."

"He's right Bunny," Tooth's meek voice filled the air as she flitted into the room, "We need to stay together."

Bunnymund sighed, as he rubbed the sling on his right arm, "I can't leave him Tooth. He trusted me; I gave him my word that I'd protect him. I'm going to search for him whether you guys come with me or not." He tapped the floor, a giant hole opened to his warren. He was about to jump in when a ball of sand hit him upside his head. As his eyes started to close he glared at the Dream Guardian, "Oh you bloody wanker…" then the pooka fell to the floor, giant carrots dancing above his head.

"Good shot Sandy." North said as Phil the yeti carried the sleeping rabbit back to the infirmary.

Sandman smiled as he formed a chair of sand and sat down beside North.

Tooth also landed beside them, a few elves clambered over each other to get her a chair. She smiled sweetly at them and took a seat. "He would have gone after Pitch all alone, even with his injuries." she sighed as she gladly accepted the cup of cocoa from the grinning group of elves.

North grabbed the plate of cookies a group offered him, he bit into it, crumbs falling like rocks, "I know he would have, that's why it's important that MIM rise soon. This new fellow… he worries me Tooth. Not only does he seem strong, but I have a bad feeling in my belly about him. Who is he, and where did he come from?"

Tooth shook her head, her feathers drooping slightly, "I haven't a clue North. But I fear what he may do to Jack."

North smiled at her, "He'll be ok Tooth."

Tooth smiled at Sandy who had formed a picture of North holding his belly, _"You feel it in your belly?"_

North grinned at his two friends, "Of course."

The hours seemed to drag by, slowly night fell and with it MIM began to form in the northern sky. All the Guardians, minus a still sleeping Bunny, stood waiting for him. So as soon as his light filled the room North stepped forward.

"Manny old friend, we are in need of your assistance."

_"I understand my child, but I cannot help you."_

North was surprised by the comment, Tooth flew beside him.

"What do you mean you can't help us?" her voice was panicked

_"I cannot mess with destiny."_

"Listen here mate," an angry voice echoed in the room as Bunnymund stumbled in, "I care about destiny and all that. But you need to tell me how to find Jack and Pitch so I can tear the later to pieces!"

The moonlight shimmered slightly, "_I cannot."_

North grabbed Bunnymund before he could reply, "Could you at least tell us who Pitch's ally is? Could you give us that much old friend?"

The moon was silent for what seemed like hours, he then spoke, "_Reaper."_ The moon then went silent as clouds hide it from view.

(In Pitch's lair)

Pitch quickened his pace as a scream stopped as soon as it began. He could hear Reaper's cold voice as it seeped through the wall.

"You are a stubborn one boy." Reaper's voice held a note of annoyance and pleasure. "It's been awhile since someone hasn't broken within the first hour."

Pitch frowned as he faded through the wall and into the cell.

Reaper turned his attention from what was in front of him, "Ah, Pitch you're just in time. I was about to tell you I have an errand to run."

Pitch looked at his partner confused, while also trying to look at Jack around him, "What kind of errand?"

Reaper smiled, it unnerved Pitch a bit, "I have something to pick up from town. Come I have something I'd like to ask you."

Pitch did not like the way he was being forced from the room, as they left he could hear whimpering. He made a mental note to come back.

As they walked down the corridors of the labyrinth, Pitch looked at Reaper expectantly.

"Your battle against Jack, it took place in a town right?"

"Yes, Burgess I believe. Why?" Pitch was extremely confused now.

Reaper smiled, "I believe the key to sorrow lies within that town." With that a black portal appeared, a spin tingling laugh followed Reaper as he entered the portal.

Pitch waited till he was sure his partner had gone, and then he was hurriedly making his way back down the corridor to the cell that held their prisoner. As he faded into the wall he sneered, "How did you like my…" Pitch's taunt was cut short at the sight before him.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I belive the town's name was Burgess. Please forgive if it wasn't. Please review and I will try to keep updating as soon as I can. : ) Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh wow, thank you for all of the reviews : ) It makes me feel so good to know how much you are enjoying my story. Sorry if the chapters seem short, I have to choose whether to update daily or weekly. And since I tend to leave you guys dangling from cliffs (winks) I hope you don't mind the shortness. Anyway, enjoy ; )

(In the town of Burgess)

Reaper inhaled the cold night air, enjoying the way it froze his lungs. He calmly walked down the sidewalk, certain of his destination. A sudden screeching filled the air; Reaper cringed as pain filled him.

"Oh God, I couldn't stop!" a woman's sob came from the almost empty street.

Reaper walked in the direction of her voice, the woman was stooping over something in the road. Reaper grimaced as the familiar presence of Death filled the air. Reaper walked over and stood beside her.

"Please be ok." the woman was pleading with the small dog lying on the pavement.

"He won't be, I'm here." Reaper told her as he stood watching

The woman didn't respond as she loosed a tangible breath of air as the temperature dropped.

"So fragile, life. In an instant it can be snuffed out. So easy to lose." Reaper continued as if the woman could hear him, "Now please step aside." he stooped over the dog and removed the glove from his right hand. His gray skin seemed to darken as he rubbed the dog's head.

The animal whimpered slightly at his touch.

Reaper sighed, and removed the glove from his left hand, revealing not a hand of flesh and blood but of bone. He placed it on the dog, it immediately stilled. A blue aura rose from its body and drifted towards the moon. Reaper stayed beside the animal even as the woman, sniffling, got back into her car and drove through him. He stayed even as the body grew cold and stiff. After what seemed like hours he rose and glared at the moon, "Soon my friend I will able to rest like this sad creature….." he then continued on to his destination. "….. very soon."

(In Jack's cell)

Pitch's eyes narrowed in concern, Jack was no longer bound to the wall but was lying on the floor of the stone cell. Black chains were wrapped around his wrists and arms so tightly that blood was seeping between the links. Pitch knelt beside the winter spirit, whose eyes were closed tightly. He was whimpering continually into a gag that had been placed over his mouth. Pitch grimaced at the crimson blood still flowing from the boy's pale skin from the thousands of cuts on his body. The boy's light blue hoodie was torn and tattered revealing the dark yellow and blue bruises that covered his chest and stomach. Pitch gently touched the boy's shoulder.

Jack's eye's flashed open; he stopped whimpering and glared at Pitch.

"I didn't… I mean…" Pitch couldn't find the words. He hadn't wanted Reaper to torture Jack, he only needed his fear. Pitch turned as the stone wall suddenly parted as if it were a door.

"Ahh, here you are Pitch. I was wondering where you had gotten off to." Reaper spoke quietly as he walked into the cell, "Would you mind giving me a hand." Reaper motioned to the struggling child in his grasp.

Pitch recognized the brown hair boy, he was the same child that had not given up his belief, the same child who was the first to befriend the lonely winter spirit, " Jamie" Pitch whispered, "Reaper, what are you doing?"

Before Reaper could reply Jamie pulled free of his grasp, but instead of running away the boy rushed past Pitch and knelt beside Jack, "Oh my gosh! Jack are you ok?"

Pitch felt a surge of power as Jack filled with terror at the sight of Jamie.

Reaper's laugh filled the air, "Oh he's fine child. He just needed a little demonstration of what will happen if he doesn't do as I ask."

Jamie glared at Pitch and Reaper, "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

Reaper simply laughed, "Oh it's not him I'd be worried about child."

Jamie took a step back as Reaper walked towards him.

On the ground Jack screamed into the gag a thousand curses at Reaper if he touched his friend. Reaper simply smiled at the struggling boy and kicked him in the side, eliciting a muffled howl as a crack sounded.

"Oh, I think I broke a rib." dark laughter filled the air like smoke. Reaper suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Pitch.

"Perhaps you should rest Reaper. You need to collect yourself." Pitch's voice was calm, but underneath a torrent of emotion flowed.

Reaper stared at Pitch studying his face for any breaks in expression as if to test his true intentions, and then back at Jamie, he smiled, "Of course Pitch, I have waited millennia for this. Another night will not matter." Reaper turned and walked through the opened wall.

Pitch looked back at Jamie who was trying to comfort his friend; he sighed and walked out, the stone wall slamming together behind him.

(In the forest)

"This is where they ambushed us." Bunnymund said as he walked to the place he had fought Reaper.

"We will look for clues." North said as he stepped out of his sled, "Ok Bunny, tell us exactly what happened."

"Well, me an Jack came out of the tunnel we just did. He said something about the forest being scared then Pitch started talking and then I got blindsided by that Reaper bloke."

"So you never fought Pitch?" Tooth asked as she flitted around the forest

"Well I didn't fight him directly, I was a bit occupied." the sarcasm wasn't missed in his voice.

"I didn't mean anything by that…" Tooth said meekly

"Sorry, Tooth. I'm just a bit shook up about the whole thing. I mean, I left poor Jack fighting Pitch all by himself."

North placed a comforting hand on Bunny's shoulder, "Jack knows that you did your best to save him."

Bunny's retort was cut off by Sandy floating over to them, sand images appearing rapidly.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked his friend

Sandy motioned for them to follow him, but to keep quiet. The other Guardians followed him to a set of bushes. Sandy motioned for them to look through them. They gasped when they saw a large sand image of Bunnymund standing among the trees.

A yell of rage sounded, and before the others could stop him Bunny had jumped from the bushes and disintegrated the imposter. North had to grab him as he continued to punch the mound of sand.

"It's ok Bunny, you got him."

"You don't understand North, it was me!" Bunny slumped to the ground

"It wasn't you Bunny that was a sand image." Tooth said calmly

Bunny shook his head, "At the beginning of the fight Pitch told me to just let him take Jack. The boy believed him Tooth; he believed that I would hand him over to that monster. Now I'm certain that he believes I did. Why else would Pitch create an image of me?"

North was silent; when he finally spoke it was in a quiet voice, "Come my friends we need to get back to the pole." he started toward the sleigh, "Oh and Sandy bring a handful of that image sand. I believe the yetis may be able to track Pitch using the sand."

Tooth grew excited, "You think so North?"

The giant man nodded, "It will be a long shot, but it is the only shot we have."

Sandy gave them a thumbs up as he held up a small bag of the image sand

Bunny stomped the ground, "See you blokes at the Pole." he disappeared down the tunnel.

The others jumped into the sleigh, the sound of a whip cracked the air as the reindeer jumped into the air.

(In Pitch's room)

"What is wrong with me!" Pitch threw his glass at the wall; it shattered in shower of shards. "Why should I care? The only thing that matters is power! The means of getting there does not matter!" Pitch yelled at the wall as if expecting it to answer him. He left his room, Fearlings fleeing from him as he made his way down the corridors. He didn't really have a destination in mind, he just wandered. The King of Nightmares stopped and placed his head against a cold stone wall, "Why am I feeling again after so long in the dark?" a slight tug on his robe brought him from his thoughts. When he looked down his breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

Ahhhh! Another cliff! ;) Please review and tell me what you thought. And once again thank you for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again, thank you for all the reviews : ) I have heard your pleas for a longer chapter, and have decided to give you at least one (I mostly got bit by the writing bug). Anyway, usual stuff I own no one but Reaper and the story. Enjoy

(In Pitch's Lair)

"Gwendolyn?" the Nightmare King chocked out the words at the little girl looking up at him.

The girl responded with a laugh, "No,Sophie. Up, up." the child indicated that she wanted him to pick her up.

Pitch's eyes cleared as he stooped and awkwardly pick her up. The little girl blinked her bright blue eyes and smiled at him. Her straw colored hair fell in her face as she got comfortable in his arms. His gold eyes simply stared at her in disbelief, "Where did you come from child?"

"Lots of light, they went swoosh!" she giggled as she made a motion with her hand.

This confused Pitch; he tried to think of what she could mean. His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle. He stared down at her; the child was playing with his coat as she snuggled deeper into his arms. Pitch stared at her with wonder, why was she not scared of him? How had she gotten there? And what the hell was he supposed to do now?

(In Jack's Cell)

"Don't worry Jack I'll find a way to get you out of this." Jamie said as he carefully removed the gag from the bound winter spirit.

Jack coughed violently; "Thanks Jamie." his voice was hoarse from the screaming. "Are you hurt?" his blue eyes were filled with concern

"I'm fine Jack."

"How did you get here?" Jack suppressed a scream as he shifted his body.

"Reaper came to my house during the night. He appeared in my room and grabbed me before I could run. He then created a portal here, and brought me to you."

"I'm sorry for getting you into this Jamie. If you hadn't believed in me Reaper wouldn't have come after you."

Jamie placed a hand on his friend, "I wouldn't change anything Jack. I have the coolest friend in the world, literally."

Jack smiled slightly at his joke; he shuddered as a wave of pain rolled across his body.

Jamie noticed, "Jake, why is Reaper doing this to you?"

"I need to end the sorrow." a voice flowed in the air like ice as Reaper faded from the wall. He ignored Jamie as he continued over to the now struggling winter spirit. Reaper's eyes were hollow; his breath came out in ragged gasps. He grabbed Jack by the neck, the boy's screams of pain bringing a twisted smile to his face. He dragged him to the wall, and as it rose he turned to Jamie who seemed frozen, "Soon, I will be able to rest." the wall slammed shut as Reaper dragged Jack out.

Jamie broke from his fear the moment the cell shook with the fall of stone. He ran to the now solid wall, he beat it with his fists as if he could break it. He slid down the wall, tears falling from his face.

(At the North Pole)

"Phil believes that he can use the sand to find him." North said as he translated for his right hand yeti.

"Rawggr, rawgra, raw." the yeti continued

"He also says that it might take a bit to do so."

"The he needs to jump to it." Bunny said a more forceful than he meant to.

Phil huffed and walked to the room he and a team of yetis were working in. He slammed the door behind him.

Bunny cringed, "Maybe I should apologize."

North laughed, "Phil's just a sensitive fellow. He knows you don't mean it Bunny. Believe it or not he's beside himself with worry over Jack just as much as we are."

"Yeah, Jack tends grow on you after a bit." Bunny smiled

"North, does it seem cold to you?" Tooth asked, shivering slightly

"Dear Tooth, we are in the North Pole. Of course it is going to be cold." North stopped as he noticed the globe. "Bolshevik!"

All the other Guardians looked at the globe; they were horrified to see the entire globe being swallowed by a creeping layer of ice.

"What is happening North!" Bunny cried as the lights on the globe began to flicker uncontrollably.

"I have no idea Bunny, but I fear the worst."

The Guardians fell silent as they watched helpless as the ice continued to engulf the globe.

(At Pitch's Lair)

Pitch watched as the little girl squealed happily from the back of the horse. The Fearling was trotting around; uncertain as to why its master had asked it to do this. Pitch watched the young child amazed at her; she seemed to have no fear. She was nothing but innocent, like his sister had been. Pitch shook his head, he had not thought of his sister for centuries. Yet this child seemed to bring her to the forefront of his mind. A scream startled him; he glanced at Sophie, who had not heard the sound, being enthused with her new 'friend'. Pitch walked over to her, "Come child we need to leave now."

Sophie smiled at him, "Ok."

Pitch picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked rapidly to Jack's cell.

(In the cell)

Jamie jumped slightly as the Boogieman appeared in the room, he quickly dried his tears. His eyes widened at the sight of his sister in Pitch's arms. "Put her down!"

Pitch looked at him confused, "Do you know this child?"

"Yeah, she's my sister and you better put her down." Jamie said as he stood up straighter and tried to look intimidating.

Pitch ignored him, it all made sense now. The child must have followed through Reaper's portal when he had taken her brother. At the thought of Reaper, Pitch looked around the cell, "Where is Jack?"

"Reaper took him hours ago." Jamie growled

An anguished wail tore through the stone walls, Pitch made up his mind, "Come now child."

Jamie was astonished as Pitch opened the stone wall, "You're just letting me go?"

Pitch did not answer as he walked with purpose down the corridor. Jamie rushed after him, not wanting to let Sophie out of his sight.

(At the center of Pitch's lair)

"That's right Jack! Scream your sorrow to the Moon!" Reaper's laugh had a manic tinge to it.

The boy was suspended in mid air by dark tendrils that had buried themselves deep within his arms and legs. He was the proverbial fly in the web. Blood fell from his body and pooled under him, his body writhed in pain as the tendrils lit up and began pulling his power from his very center. Not his center that that had made him a Guardian, but from the center that could have been had he given in to the darkness that had threatened to consume him that night he had been 'born'. His scream reverberated off the uncaring walls.

"It will all be over soon. I will use your power to snuff the life from the entire planet. Soon all will die in cold darkness. I will finally be free to rest, free to never follow Death again!"

"You're insane!" Jack cried through his screams, his body arching as he thrashed wildly in a desperate attempt to free himself.

Reaper's reply was never heard as he suddenly found himself careening into the stone wall. He hit it full force and slumped to the ground.

Pitch shook his hand; the guy had a hard jaw. He rushed to Jack and quickly released him. He had to catch the boy before he fell to the ground, "Come now boy we haven't got time for this."

Despite his pain Jack managed to stay on his feet, "Why are you…"

Pitch indicated to Sophie and Jamie, "Let's go" he began walking swiftly, he picked up Sophie in one stride and was almost down the corridor in the next.

Jamie helped Jack as he stumbled to keep up with Pitch.

A few seconds later a blood red eye opened, a wicked grin found its way to the face of Reaper as he stood to his feet, "I will not be denied my rest!" the very stones trembled before his rage. "You're not the only one with gifts Pitch! You may know fear, but I know Death!

(At the North Pole)

"Guys look!" Tooth pointed at the globe

The others followed her motion; the ice that had begun to engulf the globe was slowly receding.

"What is the meaning of this?" North was bedside himself with worry

"I tell you that something's happening with Jack!" Bunny was clutching his boomerang so tightly that his paw turned white.

"Phil have you found anything yet?"

"Raw, rawgra, raw, rawsa, Rawggr!" the yeti yelled at his boss

"Yeesh, you didn't have to be so rude." North looked at the other Guardians, "Phil says that they haven't found Pitch yet."

"Is that all he said?" Bunny said smirking

"Meh, among other things."

(At Pitch's Lair)

"Pitch! Jack can't keep up!"

Pitch stopped and looked back at them, he sighed and turned around. He placed Sophie on the floor as he knelt beside the fallen boy. "Can you not rise?"

Jack shook his head, "Just go without me, get the kids to safety." his breath was rapid and haggard.

Pitch sighed, "I really hate you." he picked him up as gently as possible.

Jack couldn't help the cry that escaped as Pitch laid him over his shoulder, "The feeling is mutual." he said through clenched teeth.

Pitch felt Sophie tug at his cloak, indicating she wanted him to carry her to. He sighed and picked her up with one arm, balancing Jack on his shoulder with the other. He looked at Jamie, "What you don't want me to carry you too?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, I'm good."

A sudden howl filled the air, Pitch felt himself stiffen as fear gripped his very soul. "Quickly!" he was running now, the corridors becoming blurs as he raced down them. Jack whimpered with every step he took, Jamie had to run at full speed to keep up with him. _"This would be so much easier without the children."_ Pitch thought as they had to wait for a stone wall to rise. He sighed at the sight of the portal opening.

His relief was short as Reaper rose from the stone floor, his eyes were flashing in anger, "I never expected this from you Pitch. I'm doing you a favor!" the Reaper stepped towards him.

Pitch placed Jack and Sophie on the ground and stood in front of them, "Reaper, I never asked you to kill people. I only wanted to be noticed, to be believed in."

"But you will be Pitch, as they shiver with cold, as the darkness of Death engulfs them they will fear. It will be easy, just hand me Jack and you can have all the power you have craved for so long." Reaper extended his hand

Pitch closed his eyes, his thoughts running wild, his eyes snapped open as Sophie whimpered in fear, "I will not Reaper. So you can just leave."

Reaper pulled his hand back, he sighed, "I was hoping you'd say that." he grinned maliciously.

Pitch's heart caught in his throat as darkness began to seep from the stone floor, and then the darkness began to take shape. Pitch was sure he was trapped in a nightmare as the darkness formed wolves.

The wolves gnashed their teeth at the trio in front of them as they started forward.

"Get behind me guys." Jack managed to stand weakly to his feet as he pushed Jamie and Sophie behind him. "Pitch we have to do something! Pitch?" Jack looked at the Nightmare King, he was stepping back, a look of pure terror on his face.

"Not again, please not again." his voice was a whisper, as he choked on his own breath.

A snarl brought Jack's attention back to the wolves, the winter spirit valiantly stood to face them. He cringed as the lead wolf leaped, Sophie cried out, and then there was a flash of black across Jack's vision.

"Get through the portal!" Pitch had his scythe and was poised to fight.

"But Pitch…"

"Go now!" Pitch screamed as he swung his scythe and another wolf fell. He sent his power to the portal, it hummed to life. He began to sing, as if in a trance, "Do not cry my little wind." a wolf screamed as his scythe split it, "You will be free again. You will be free again. Your fears I will chase, far from this place. Never again will the nightmares roam,"

Jack turned quickly and hurried the children through the portal. Sophie turned and stared at Pitch with tears in her eyes; Jamie grabbed her and pushed her though. As Jack stumbled through it he heard the snap of the scythe and Pitch's pain filled voice, "…for I will chase them far from home." then his voice was silenced.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for all of the support. Oh, if have time you should stop by my brother's story and take a read. The Power of Love. Just look in my story list. Till next time : )


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for not updating sooner :( I am sick and had to go to the doctor yesterday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again all characters do not belong to me, only the story and Reaper.

Jack fell to the ground as he exited the portal. He landed in a soft familiar cushion. He opened his eyes slightly to the white vastness of frozen tundra.

"J..Jack a..a..re you ok?" Jamie shivered as he knelt beside his friend.

The winter spirit rose shakily to his feet, "Yeah."

"Pitch?" Jamie asked as he gathered Sophie to him

Jack shook his head, "Let's just get you guys home." his voice was quiet as he ushered the children through the snow

"C..cold." Sophie whimpered as a frozen wind began to blow.

"We need to find shelter." Jamie said as he tried to warm Sophie by hugging her.

Jack scanned the area, "There," he pointed to a large cave that was covered in ice and snow. Jamie helped him as the winter spirit faltered in his walk. Upon reaching the cave Jack collapsed against the cold granite wall, his body shaking with pain.

Jamie watched him with anxiety, "Jack?"

"I..I just need a minute." his voice was ragged, his wounds still oozing blood.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Jamie pulled Sophie beside him, the little girl smiled at her brother as she yawned and placed her head in his lap. She was asleep within seconds.

Jack watched her innocent face as she dreamed her dreams. He let his body slump, exhausted, "I don't know Jamie. But I swear I'll protect you." his voice became faint as he began to slip into slumber.

Jamie watched as his friend fell asleep, Jamie leaned against him ignoring the chill radiating off the spirit. Then he too fell into sleep's embrace.

(In Pitch's Lair)

The wolves seeped back into the stones as Reaper scowled at his former partner's battered form, "You did this to yourself Pitch, and to think a child could melt your heart of stone. I believe I need to destroy such powerful innocence, she could pose a problem in the future." he turned toward the still open portal. His step was halted by a weak grip on his ankle.

"Don't you dare touch her." the voice was cracked and laced with pain

Reaper stared down at Pitch, "I believe it is time for you to rest my friend. I will free you from your sorrow." he removed his glove, the bare bone glinting in the candle light. A malicious smile found its way to Reaper's face.

Pitch, fear in his eyes for a change, stared up at the menacing form of Reaper. His breath caught in his throat as the man knelt beside him, ready to take him to the other side. Pitch then did what any person of his nature would do in the face of death, he spit in it.

At torrent of curses loosed from Reaper's mouth as he slammed his gloved hand into Pitch's face, eliciting a grunt of pain. "You dare!" Reaper crushed Pitch's left shoulder with his foot, a loud cracking sounded as the bone shattered with the force.

Pitch caught the scream that had risen in his throat. He forced it down; he would not give Reaper the satisfaction.

"I could give you rest!" Reaper continued, he kicked Pitch with such force the fallen man rose in the air and slammed into the cold stone wall. Reaper's face lit up when the sound of ribs cracking echoed in the room. Reaper's eyes flashed with fury as he stalked over the now gasping Pitch, he grabbed him by the neck and jerked him to his feet.

Pitch could nothing but weakly hold onto Reapers arm with his good one as he choked on what little breath was being allowed into his lungs.

"You do not deserve to rest. Death is too good for you. If you will not rest in peace, you can die in pain!"

Pitch was aware of a hot agony shooting through his body; he slumped to the ground as Reaper released him. His golden eyes widened in horror at the scythe imbedded in his chest. He recognized it; it was the same one he had used to fight the wolves on the night he had died.

"Look familiar Pitch?" Reaper sneered, "I've been saving that for just such an occasion. The remarkable thing about death scenes, you always find the most interesting stuff." He patted Pitch's now paling face, "Remember as your life slowly ebbs from your body, I offered you an out." he then rose and walked through the portal.

Pitch's eyes began to dim as the portal started to close.

(At North Pole)

Sandman rushed to each Guardian trying to get their attention. North was busying trying to get Bunny to sit down and not go looking for Pitch. Tooth was flitting around nervously, and at intervals giving her fairies details on tooth duty. The Guardian of Dreams fumed sand, an elf tried to run but was not quick enough as Sandman grabbed him and shook. The ringing of the bell got the attention of the others.

"What is it Sandy?" North asked his frustrated friend

Images of Jack asleep appeared over Sandy's head.

"I don't understand Sandy?" Bunnymund stated as the meaning was lost on him

Sandman rolled his eyes; he released a small line of dream sand that immediately raced out the window.

North lit up with understanding, "We follow the sand to Jack! Sandy you may be a genius!"

"Come on guys! There's no time to lose!" Bunny shouted as he too took off after the sand. Tooth and Sandy followed after the swift moving rabbit. North rushed to his tunnels and quickly joined them with his sleigh.

(In Pitch's Lair)

Pitch lay in a pool of crimson, his body trembling, his breath coming out in quick gasps. His golden eye's were glassed over, his skin almost white. Across the room the portal had long since closed. A glint caught the corner of his dimming eye, he turned his head. A small sliver of moonlight was cascading down through a crack in the stone. Pitch gripped the stone floor with his hand and pulled himself toward the light. His body shuddered with pain; the scythe in his chest scrapped the floor, tearing his flesh. Pitch ignored the pain, he had to reach the light, he would not die in darkness again. With every movement his broken bones shifted, with each movement he screamed till his vocal cords bled. But he had to reach it, he had to.

(In the Cave)

Jack woke with a start, his breath coming out in puffs. He stared out at the white wonderland, any other time it would have made him feel happy. But with two children who were not going to survive much longer in the unforgiving cold he was more than a bit worried.

Jamie stirred slightly; he raised his head, "Jack? Are you ok?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah kid I'm fine. You ready to go?"

Jamie nodded as he gently woke his sister, who smiled at him with her bright eyes. Jamie then helped Jack to his feet.

The winter spirit lead them into the snow and toward what he hoped was the North Pole.

"How come Pitch sent us here?" Jamie asked as they trudged through the slush.

"I think he meant to send us to the Pole .Pitch probably didn't have power to open the portal to the correct place. I recognize this area though, I've been here plenty of times when I tried to find ways to sneak into North's toy factory."

Jamie's reply was cut short by a small snowball to his face; he wiped the snow off, "Really Jack?"

Jack held up his hands, "Wasn't me."

Sophie laughed as she picked up another handful of snow and threw it at her brother, who dodged it.

"So you want to play huh?" Jamie laughed as he made a tiny snowball and tossed it at her.

Sophie squealed with delight and began running around tossing snow into the air.

Jack watched the children as they played; he knew they should be going but he couldn't stand to stop their fun. His body suddenly filled with terror as he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned slowly and had to keep himself from screaming.

Wow over a hundred reviews I can't thank you guys enough :) It makes me feel good to know you are enjoying the story. Sorry again for not updating yesterday. Please continue the awesome reviewing, and sorry about the evil cliffhangers (shifts eyes evilly) ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys thanks again for the reviews. They make me so happy :) I completely lost my voice today due to coughing :/ Good thing I write with my hands… Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and as always the characters belong to others, only Reaper and the story belong to me.

(With the Guardians)

"No, no, no, no!" Bunny yelled as the stream of sand began to dissipate. He ran faster, but it was no use as the sand evaporated into the air. He fell to his knees, he pounded the snow in frustration, "We were so close…"

Tooth placed her hand on his shoulder, "It will be ok Bunny."

North pulled up with his sled, "Tooth is right. We will continue following the path the sand was taking. Come my friends, into the sleigh."

The other Guardians got in the sleigh, Bunnymund shook his head, "Naw mate I'm quicker on my feet." with that the Guardian of Hope took off through the snow.

North cracked the reigns and the reindeer took off, snow flying under their thundering hooves. Intent on finding Jack, the Guardians never noticed the absence of a certain Sandman, who was walking with new purpose across the tundra.

(With Jack)

The winter spirit picked himself up from the snow, his body protesting the movement. He stood shakily to his feet; Reaper was next to him in an instant lashing out with his fist sending the boy spiraling through the air again. The snow erupted into the air as Jack slammed into the ground with bone crushing force.

"Jack!" Jamie cried as he held Sophie behind him. He stiffened as Reaper turned his attention to them. He started backing up as Reaper started towards them.

"Such belief, such innocence. The world will miss you both." the man grinned as he removed the glove from his hand.

Sophie cried at the sight of the bone glinting in the moonlight. She cringed behind her brother.

"Oh don't be afraid child." Reaper's voice was cold, his face full of malice.

"Leave them alone!" Jack rushed at Reaper.

Reaper turned in surprise and instinctively caught the rushing boy by the neck.

Jack's eyes widened as the coldness of death began to fill his body. He grasped desperately at the hand of bone that was crushing his throat. He thrashed in Reaper's grip desperately trying the free himself.

Reapers eyes widened with realization, he desperately tried to release his grip. But a power that was not his own, kept his hand firmly gripping Jack's throat. Reaper could feel the boy's life slowly fading away; he reached with his other hand trying to pry his hand from the dying spirit. "Please no! If you go I will never have my rest!" Reaper begged, his voice frantic.

Jack's eyes began to dim; his hands fell limply to his side. His body shuddered as his lungs emptied of breath.

"Stop it your killing him!" Jamie screamed, Sophie whimpering behind him.

Reaper knew he couldn't stop, Death was claiming the winter spirit, and he couldn't stop unless a miracle happened. He then heard the tinkling of sleigh bells and the scent of gunpowder and cookies filled the air, "What the hell?" was all he had time to say as a large sleigh slammed into him. Reaper's grip loosed as he went careening into the air. He twisted in midair and landed on his feet. A large man with two scimitars in each hand stood beside the sleigh that had crashed into him, and he did not have a friendly expression.

"Jack!" Bunnymund cradled the winter spirit in his arms, "Open your eyes kid!"

Blue eyes opened slowly, "Bunny?" his voice was low and laced with pain. "You came back for me?"

"I never left you kid, I would never have left you. I don't care what you were told. You are a part of my family, and I promise I will never let another person hurt you." he carefully placed Jack into Tooth's arms as she landed next to them, "You just hang tight while I take care of Reaper." He nodded at Tooth, "Get him to the sleigh. I'll go help North."

Tooth nodded and carefully flew over to the sleigh. Jack cried out as she laid him down, she winced, "Sorry Jack. When we get back to the Pole we'll get you fixed right up." tears were in her eyes.

Jack nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth without screaming again.

(In Pitch's Lair)

A trail of blood lay across the floor; the room was filled with agonized cries as the broken Nightmare King continued to drag himself toward the sliver of moonlight. As he reached the beam, he reached his hand into the light. His body shuddered as he collapsed, the scythe pushing farther into his chest. Blood trickled down his mouth and dripped to the floor, his golden eyes began to close.

"_Pitch."_

Pitch's eyes opened with a start as the Man in Moons voice filled his head.

_"Why did you want to save her?"_

"I just couldn't let her get hurt. She was my sister, I was her brother. It was my job to protect her." his voice was ragged from his swollen vocal cords.

_"Not Gwen"_

"I don't…I just."Pitch was baffled as to why he had wanted to protect the girl. Once he had seen her eyes, and heard her laughter he knew then that he only wanted her safe.

_"You were meant to be something more than you became my child."_

"Really! So I was meant to do more than hide in the shadows for centuries!" his voice quivering with the effort of speaking," he gasped and continued " To bring the nightmares that make children scream at night! What happened all powerful Man in Moon! Did you make a mistake when creating me!" Pitch screamed at the moonlight.

_"No my child. On the night you were chosen I had to fight to keep Death from claiming you. Death corrupted you, and tossed you into the darkness. The purpose I have for you is still there inside you, if you are willing."_

Pitch closed his eyes, fighting back the tears; "All this time, all those years…" he opened his hand allowing the moonlight into his palm.

The moonlight began as a small circle, it slowly began to grow as the Man in the Moon began to speak, "_Do you, Pritchard Black, swear to protect the children of this world with your life?"_

Pitch could feel the moonlight as it crept up his arm, tears were flowing freely now.

"_To keep their hopes and dreams alive. For they are all we have?"_

"I will." Pitch said quietly as the moon finished the oath. His eyes closed as the moonlight flowed over his body. The last thing he heard was the soft voice of the moon… "_Then awake and go forth, Guardian of Innocence."_

(Back with the Guardians)

North slammed into the snow as Reaper countered his punch with his own.

Reaper put his glove on, a wild look in his eyes, "Come on North is that all you have?" He ducked as a boomerang sliced the air inches from his face; he turned to face a very angry rabbit.

"Hi mate, you miss me?" Bunnymund said as he caught the boomerang.

Reaper smiled, "Immensely." he rushed at Bunnymund, who met him halfway. The air erupted as their fists clashed. The two were thrown back from each other with the force. Reaper grinned, and then he ducked as a scimitar flashed across his vision, "Two against one? Come on how fair is that?" The sarcasm in his voice made the two Guardians bristle with anger.

"How about three?"

Reaper turned to have a fist slam into his face; he went sliding across the snow. He reached his hand and touched his mouth, a tooth lay next to him, he smiled at the fairy that was shaking her hand, "Now it might be a fight."

Jamie watched as they clashed, he quickly gathered Sophie to him and ran to the sleigh. He helped Sophie in and then he pulled himself up.

Jack jumped slightly as they landed beside him, "Hey guys what's' going on?"

"The Guardians are fighting Reaper."

"How are they doing?"

Jamie peered over the side of the sleigh, he watched as Reaper tossed Tooth into North who then careened into Bunny. He cringed, "Not too good."

Jack tried to get to his feet; "I need to help them." he fell back to the floor of the sleigh as his legs gave underneath him.

"Jack your hurt too bad, just wait here where it's safe." Jamie pleaded with his friend.

"And what gave you the idea you were safe here?" the cold voice of Reaper seemed to freeze Jamie's heart, "Now please just come quietly."

"Don't you dare touch him." Jack growled as Reaper leaned toward Jamie.

"Ok." in a swift motion Reaper knocked Jamie to the side and grabbed a sobbing Sophie in his grasp.

"No!" Jack tried to rise only to have Reaper grab him by his hoodie and toss him from the sleigh. He landed in front of the other Guardians who immediately knelt beside him with concern.

Reaper turned from the sleigh and walked towards them, both children dangling from his hands. "Now my friends put your weapons down if you do not want these little ones harmed."

North and Bunny carefully laid their weapons on the snow and held up their hands

"Ok mate now let them go." Bunny said his eyes never leaving Sophie's face; his heart breaking with the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

Reaper set the children down, then in a burst of speed he grabbed Jack by the neck and knocked the other Guardians to the side.

The winter spirit screamed in pain at the sudden movement, he tried to break Reapers grip from the back of his neck.

Reaper smiled at him, and then at the Guardians, "Oh and I'll be taking Jack with me. We still have so much time to spend together." Jack screamed as Reaper tightened his grip.

"Reaper you bloody wanker! When I get my hands on you!" Bunnymund was fuming.

"You'll do what Bunny? Face it I've won! I will have my rest, and no one can do anything about it!" Reaper began laughing. Reaper's laughter was cut short by the sound of a small plane approaching very fast from behind him, when he turned what he saw took a moment to comprehend.

Please review and let me know what you think :) The line: gun powder and cookies, plus sleigh crash is a shout out to my brother's story 'Power or Love' ;) Love you Bro. Anyway…Sorry if my chapters seem so short, I try to make up for it with quick updates. Also, I can't help the cliffies…they are in my nature. I am the Guardian of Cliffhangers!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, I am honored. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I try to catch them but they slip by sometimes ;( I need a Guardian of Grammar… Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. All characters belong to others, although Reaper and the story are mine.

Reaper watched in disbelief as the biplane started to bank towards him. He squinted at the sight of the chubby little man in the cockpit. His eyes widened as something white glinting in the moonlight jumped from atop the plane. There was a quick flash of lightning pain lacing up his arm; his screams filled the air.

Pitch smiled at the screaming man, the moonlight glinting off his bloody scythe, "Looks like you could use a hand."

Reaper stared in horror at the severed hand lying next to gasping winter spirit. He watched as blood poured from his arm. He threw back his head and screamed into the night sky.

Pitch ignored the screaming man and knelt beside Jack, who opened his eyes slightly, "You know I hate you right?" he picked him up gently

Jack smiled weakly, "I'm starting to wonder."

Pitch carried him bridal style towards the sleigh, he ignored the other Guardians as he placed the cringing boy into the sleigh, "I'll make everything right Jack, I swear."

The boy simply nodded, not wanting to show pain in front him.

Pitch then turned and seemed to notice the other Guardians for the first time, "Long time no see. You miss me?"

"You've got two seconds Pitch before I tear you to pieces!" Bunnymund growled. He was suddenly surprised as Sophie rushed from behind him and toward the King of Nightmares.

"There you are you little whirlwind." he knelt beside her, "Don't cry little one." he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her, "Watch." Pitch opened his palm, a small swirl of moonlight appeared.

Sophie's eyes lit up with delight as the moonlight swirled into a small white horse that rose into the air and began to dance around her. She laughed, her tears drying immediately, as she grabbed the small horse in her palm.

Pitch lifted her up and placed her beside Jack, "Now you stay here while I go take care of the trash." Sophie simply giggled, as she was distracted by her new toy. Jamie had already climbed into the sleigh to watch over Jack

Pitch smiled at her, and then he turned to the other Guardians who were staring at him in disbelief. "I believe you wanted answers Rabbit."

"Yeah Mate." Bunny said as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

(Flashback POV)

Pitch rose from the floor, his head spinning with confusion. He glanced around the room; the first thing that caught his eye was the pure white coat that had replaced his soot colored one. The second thing was the scythe lying on the floor, no longer imbedded in his chest, glinting in the moonlight. He knelt and picked it up, holding it reverently. He cracked his now healed shoulder, a grin flashed across his face as he gripped the handle of the scythe, he glanced at the moonlight, "I hope you know old friend this does not change my nature."

_"I would not have it any other way my child." _the moon said as moonlight powered the portal and watched Pitch walk through.

(In the Tundra)

"Damn it Moon!" Pitch scanned the area, "Could you have at least sent me where I needed to be!" a tinkling sound echoed in the air, his eyes filled with emotion as a short, golden man appeared in the distance.

Sandman waved as he noticed Pitch. He floated over to him faster, a trail of sand floating behind him.

When Sandman reached him Pitch stared at him, "I…I'm..." his voice caught in his throat as he stared at his brother.

The little man shook his head; he grabbed his brother around his waist and hugged him.

Pitch was taken aback for a second, and then he knelt and returned his brother's embrace, "I'm sorry for everything Samuel. I have been so long in the dark, and it has taken me centuries to find the light."

An image of them in front of their old cabin, with their sister appeared over his head.

"Yeah, we are a family." Pitch rose and laughed, "Now, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Reaper would you?"

Sandman nodded, and began to form a sand bi-plane. He jumped into the cock pit, and placed goggles on his eyes. He indicated to Pitch.

"Umm, where do I sit?" Pitch asked as he looked at the small plane.

Sandy grinned and pointed to the top of the plane.

"You've got to be kidding."

Sandy smiled, and pointed again

"Fine." he jumped with ease to the top of the plane, "Just take it easy ok!" Pitch's voice was lost to the wind as Sandman gunned the motor.

Pitch couldn't help but smile as the wind blew through his hair, his body bathed in the bright moonlight. They had only been in the air for about five minutes when he noticed the other Guardians below. He scanned the ground below for Reaper. His blood boiled as his eyes caught sight of Reaper holding Jack by his neck. Before he thought he leaped from the plane and plummeted toward Reaper. He swung his scythe and was satisfied by the sickening sound of metal on bone, and the scream of agony that tore from his former partner's throat as his hand fell to the snow.

(End Flashback POV)

"And any other questions you may have will have to wait." Pitch smiled at something behind the Guardians, "It seems my friend would like a word." He walked past them and toward an advancing Reaper.

"Pitch! I'm going to kill you!" Reaper's screamed as he locked eyes with the former Nightmare King. "You are a child of darkness! I own the darkness!" he rushed forward, snow flying behind him

Pitch met him halfway; catching Reaper off guard as an ashen hand caught his neck and slammed him to the ground. Pitch stared at the gasping man on the ground, he smirked, "I am not a child of darkness anymore Reaper."

Reaper jumped to his feet, he swung his only hand at Pitch who easily dodged it.

Pitch smirked and jumped up and slammed his foot into Reaper's chest sending him flying backwards into the air. Reaper hit the ground, gasping as the breath left his lungs.

The other Guardians watched in disbelief as Pitch reared back his foot and slammed it into Reapers side. The air filled with the cracking.

"Oh, did I break a rib?" Pitch laughed at Reaper's agonized wail. "You enjoy the pain of others Reaper. How does it feel when it is your own?" he reached down and yanked him up by the neck.

Reaper gasped and clawed at Pitch's hand as it tightened on his throat. "Who told you were not a child of darkness Pitch?" He gasped on his breath, a smile on his face, "Who told you were not a thing of nightmares that brings fear to the children of this world?"

"The Moon told me Reaper, I am the Guardian of Innocence." the smile faded from Reaper's face as Pitch continued, pure anger in his voice, " And I find you guilty of crimes against the children." he smiled as he brought Reaper close to his face, "And the penalty is death."

Reaper's eyes widened as his chest erupted into agonizing pain. As Pitch dropped him Reaper's eyes fell to his chest, lodged deep within was the same scythe he had thrust into Pitch's. He stared with unbelieving eyes into the golden ones of the reborn Nightmare King. He stepped back and screamed to the moon.

Pitch stepped back as black tendrils erupted from the ground and began to ensnare the Taker of Souls.

Reaper screamed as the tendrils began to pull him into the ground, he turned begging eyes to Pitch, "Please don't let Death take me!"

Pitch watched as he disappeared into the snow. He sighed and turned back to the gaping Guardians, he smirked, "Shall we get out of the snow?"

Please review and let me know what you think ;) I hope this wasn't too bad of a cliff. I will update soon, thanks again for all the reviews. Keep them coming ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys thanks again for all the reviews :) I am so glad you guys love this story. I am still sick, ugh, I hate being sick. Anyway, Reaper is mine as well as the story.

North cracked the reigns again, the reindeer picked up the sense of urgency. They strained into their harnesses, their hooves eating up ground as they flew across the tundra. North turned, "How is he Bunny?"

Bunnymund looked down at the winter spirit he cradled in his arms. The boy was shivering, and his skin had turned a horrible black and yellow color in multiple places. He periodically buried his head into Bunny's fur to hide the tears that burst from his eyes. Bunny spoke to him gently, "Jack, how are you doing?"

"I'm cold." the boy seemed almost embarrassed by the statement.

Bunny smiled at him, "Don't worry kid, we'll get you taken care of." the sudden appearance of a white coat encircling the boy caught Bunny off guard. He stared at Pitch who had sat back down. The once Bringer of Nightmares was wearing a simple black shirt that showed a very broad chest, he had a normal pair of jeans that might be found on a farm.

Pitch caught his stare, "You like what you see?"

"Shove off!"

Pitch laughed at his uncomfort, a small hand touched his face. He looked at Sophie with a smile, "What is it little wind?"

"Again!" she grabbed his hand.

Pitch smiled and opened his palm and formed another moon image for the little girl. Her laugh was like music to him as she grasped the small dog he had formed and showed it to her brother. He felt someone watching him; he turned and saw the purple eyes of Tooth on him, "Can I help you?"

She turned away embarrassed, "It's just that… well to be honest."

"It is always wise to be so."

"I just don't know if we can trust you Pitch. I mean, you have always tried to destroy everything we hold dear. But I'm sitting here watching you with little Sophie and it's like you're a completely different person."

Pitch sighed, "I don't know if I will ever deserve your trust. For centuries I would have destroyed you all and not thought twice. I was trapped in darkness with not a shred of light, not another soul to talk to. All that loneliness had filled me with hatred. But Moon rescued me tonight; he brought me out of the darkness that has claimed me for so long. I am no longer bound to the shadows, Moon has made me a Guardian and I will be the best damn Guardian this world has ever seen." he smiled at Sophie, "Plus, this little one has wormed her way into my heart. Damn her."

Tooth couldn't help but smile at the expression of love that crossed his face, "She has that affect on people."

The sled suddenly lurched upward as the rudders hit a snow filled hole.

All the Guardians turned as Jack screamed and arched his body as the jolt shook his broken bones. His breath came out rapidly as a fresh wave of pain rolled over his body. Hot tears rolled down his face, "Please make the pain go away!" his voice pleaded with the occupants of the sleigh.

"Samuel quick you moron!" Pitch called to the slumbering Guardian

The sandman woke quickly; he blew dream sand into Jack's face. Instantly the crying spirit was asleep, golden dolphins dancing above his head. His contorted face relaxing as he slept oblivious of the pain.

The other Guardians sighed with relief, North looked back at them, "Sorry my friends, I could not see the bump."

"Don't sweat it mate, just focus on getting to the Pole so we can fix this kid up." Bunny said as he held pulled Pitch's coat back over the now sleeping boy.

(At the Pole)

Upon reaching the workshop the Guardians quickly jumped from the sleigh and headed toward the infirmary.

Pitch hesitated, till Sophie grabbed his hand and pulled him after the others. He smiled and followed.

"Phil! Get in here quickly!" North's booming voice echoed throughout the factory.

Bunny had just laid Jack in the bed when he was suddenly pushed aside by a very excited yeti.

"Rawg, rawga ra raga!" the yeti began shouting directions to the other yetis that came into the room. He pushed the Guardians out of the room and shut the door.

"Phil says leave everything to him. He's trained to handle this type of thing."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Do you have things like this happen often?"

North laughed, "It did until the polar bears learned not to mess with me."

Pitch looked at him waiting to see the 'I'm kidding look' but all he saw was a very serious face, "Remind me not to cross you North."

"Will Jack be ok?" Jamie asked his eyes wide with concern.

"He'll be fine kid, now we need to get you and your sister home." Bunnymund said as Sophie yawned

"But I wanted…" Jamie pouted

"I'll take them Rabbit." Pitch said as he picked Sophie up, he ushered Jamie in front of him.

"But..." Bunny started to say something when North placed is hand on his shoulder

"Just be right back Pitch. We still have tons to discuss." North tossed him a globe.

Pitch caught it; he whispered into the glass and tossed it. The globe exploded into a portal, Sophie clapped and squealed in delight. Pitch smiled at her as he ushered Jamie through the portal.

(In Jamie's room)

The room lit up with the light of the portal.

"But what about Jack?" Jamie asked as they exited the portal.

Pitch found a blanket and laid it on the floor; he gently placed Sophie on it. She immediately fell asleep. He then picked Jamie up and sat him on the bed; he then sat beside him "Kid I'm not going to lie to you, Jack is in bad shape. I promise you I will do the best for him."

Jamie wiped the tears from his eyes, "Promise you'll tell me when he gets better?"

Pitch nodded, "I will kid. Now I have to go, you take care of your sister ok?"

"I will."

Pitch stood to leave and was caught by surprise when Jamie hugged him, Pitch returned his embrace awkwardly.

"Thanks Pitch, I'll always believe in you."

His voice caught in his throat, "I...I..." he smiled, "Thanks child, I swear I'll be here if you need me."

Jamie smiled as Pitch stood and whispered into the globe, he shielded his eyes as the room exploded into a bright portal. Pitch nodded to him as he stepped through the swirling light. Jamie's eyes grew heavy; he was asleep as the portal closed.

(At the North Pole)

The first thing Pitch noticed when he exited the portal was the somber atmosphere in the usually enthusiastic workshop. The second were the tears in the eyes of each Guardian. He tried to slow his racing heart, "What's happened?"

North shook his head, "We were too late. Manny took pity on him Pitch."

Pitch ignored them and rushed into the room that he had seen them take Jack. The boy was lying on the bed, Tooth crying beside him as she held his limp hand. Pitch walked quietly over to the bedside, he stared at the boy's pale face.

"He's not hurting anymore."Tooth tried to talk but a sob cut her off.

Pitch shook his head, anger swelling within him; he threw back his head and screamed at the moon fading in to the morning light, "How dare you take him! It was all my fault! Take my life and not his!" Pitch fell to the floor beside the bed; he placed his ashen hand on top of Jack's pale one. White tears fell from his golden eyes; "I'm so sorry Jack." his voice was quiet.

Don't kill me for the cliff! I had to! It is in my nature. Please review and let me know what you think, again sorry for the short chapter but I'll be sure and update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

0-0 over 200 reviews! I am so honored by your support for this story. Thank you for the reviews and putting up with my evilness. I am so happy that you are enjoying the story. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. Again, only Reaper and the story are mine.

The room was silent, save for the sobs escaping from Tooth. Pitch looked at her, "How long?" his voice was full of sorrow

Tooth understood his question, "Moon took him a few minutes before you returned Pitch. He was in such pain;" her eyes fell, "Moon didn't think he should have to go through it."

"After 300 hundred years the boy finally finds a family and due to my damnable need for revenge his soul is taken from him! I…" Pitch stopped suddenly, he rose with a thoughtful look. He began to pace the bedside.

Tooth watched him with curious eyes; she was surprised when he turned quickly.

"I just killed Reaper!"

Tooth looked at him confused, "Yes…"

"That means that there is no one to claim souls till a new Taker of Souls emerges!" Pitch's face lit up as an idea came to him.

Tooth had no idea what he was talking about, "Pitch, what does that have to do…"

"Everything! Jack's soul is still in his body. If I can bring it back to the surface then Jack will live again!" he placed his hands on the boy's still chest, "Or I will die, trying."

Tooth cried out as a bright light burst from under his palms. The other Guardians came running into the room just as the light consumed him. Sandy stared in horror as the light cleared to reveal the stone body of his brother.

(Unknown)

Pitch stared at the frozen landscape; the entire area was covered in a blanket of snow. The air was cold but not freezing, a soft winter's breeze seemed to float across the snow. His golden eyes scanned till they rested on something curled atop the snow. He walked quickly over; Pitch was astonished to find that it was Jack. The boy was curled atop the snow asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. Not a trace of injury could be seen; Pitch knelt and gently shook him.

Jack woke with a start; "Pitch?" his bright eyes blinked in confusion, "Where are we?"

"This is what your soul finds the most restful Jack."

"My soul?" the winter spirit was even more confused

"When an immortal created by Moon is in too much pain, he will take pity on them and end their suffering." Pitch spoke softly, "He took pity on you Jack, and this is what your soul created for itself to wait for the Taker to escort it back to the moon."

"But I'm not ready! I was just starting to figure out my life and where I belong!" tears began to form before he remembered Pitch was there, he quickly wiped them away.

Pitch nodded, "I understand child."

"Isn't there anything…" his voice plead

"I can offer you a chance Jack, but only a chance. The choice is yours."

"What is there to think about?" Jack asked excited

"If you chose to return to your body you will emerge as you were when Moon took pity on you."

Jack's eager face dropped, "Oh, so all of that pain…"

"Will return, as well as the injuries." Pitch sighed, "I am sorry I cannot take that from you Jack."

Jack stared at the snow, his mind racing

"I won't pressure you Jack. No one would fault you if you chose to stay. The choice must be yours." Pitch rose to his feet

Jack sat for a second; he then stood and brushed the snow from his pants. He looked Pitch in the eye, "I made a promise to Jamie that I would be there for him. And a Guardian never breaks a promise."

Pitch smiled, "I was hoping that would be your choice. Now hold still, this is going to hurt me just as much as it will hurt you." a white light formed around Pitch's hand, he then placed it over his heart.

Jack watched him fascinated, "What are you doing?"

Pitch smiled, "Halving my soul."

"What!"

A pained smile fell on Pitch's face, "You didn't think passage back to the land of the living was as simple as falling into Rabbits tunnels did you? Your soul is weak and would never find its way back." he pulled his hand away from his chest, a swirling mass of white light danced in his palm.

Before Jack could refuse Pitch placed the light to his chest. Jack's eyes widened as the light entered his body. The next instant he was writhing on the ground, his body aflame with pain. He stared at Pitch with tears in his eyes, "But how will you find your way with half a soul?"

Pitch smiled as pain filled his body as well, "Don't worry child, I have my ways of navigating the dark."

"Pitch…" then the winter spirit vanished

"I'm right behind you child."

(In the North Pole)

Golden eyes opened slowly, shutting quickly as a bright light filled them.

"I think he's waking up," a soft voice was heard from the room.

"It's about bloody time." a gruffer voice followed the first.

The eyes snapped open this time, Pitch tried to sit up only to have a large hand push him back down to the bed.

"Easy there Pitch, its ok." North's voice filled his ears

"Jack, is Jack ok?" Pitch managed to say before a wave of coughing shook his body.'

"Jack is fine Pitch. What did you do?" North asked as the other Guardians leaned forward to hear

Pitch shrugged, "I'm not even sure myself really. I think…" he was interrupted again by ragged coughing, "Damn! Why am I coughing like this!"

Bunny laughed, "Looks like you got a cold mate." he smirked at the bewildered look on Pitch's face, "What did you expect to happen if you rode in the North Pole without a bloody coat on."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Great, now I have to make the trip to the labyrinth blowing snot everywhere." he started to get up again when North pushed him back down.

"Oh no Pitch, you are going nowhere." North folded his arms

"Ummm….Why?" Pitch wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He was surprised when North started to laugh

"Because you are to stay here! That damp cave you call a home is not fit for a Guardian. You will stay here at the workshop."

"I don't think that's…" Pitch started then stopped at the look on North's face

"Plus, Pitch, you are to help watch over Jack. He is in bad shape, Sandy is trying to help him but it does not seem to be working."

Pitch rose again, this time dodging North's hand, he rushed from the room. He made his way back to the infirmary; he walked in to see a shivering winter spirit. His pale skin was covered in bruises. His chest wrapped in bandages, as well as his arms and legs.

A very exasperated Dream Giver glanced at Pitch, his sand images showing that he had tried using the dream sand but that Jack would not sleep.

Pitch sighed and pulled up a chair, Jack opened his eyes at the sound

"Pitch! You're ok!" the boy's voice trembled with pain

"Yeah, I told you I'd be right behind you." Pitch coughed slightly

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah, caught a cold hanging around you too long." Pitch said smirking

Jack smiled slightly, "It's a special gift from me to you."

Pitch's smile turned serious, "Jack, Sandman tells me that you aren't sleeping."

"I don't want the nightmares to come." his voice was quiet, as if speaking would bring them.

Pitch smiled kindly, "Remember who you are talking to Jack. I am the King of Nightmares, now go to sleep and don't worry about the nightmares Jack."

Jack's eyes drooped slightly, "Promise you won't leave?"

Pitch nodded, "Promise child."

Jack closed his eyes; he began to drift away in the bliss of sleep. He could faintly hear Pitch's voice as he sang.

"Do not cry little winter wind. You will be free again. Your fears I will chase, far from this place. Never again will the nightmares roam, for I will chase them far from home."

The voice began to fade as the winter spirit succumbed to slumber.

Yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I have something planned for next chapter…I hope you like…maybe you will….I hope you will…Oh dear Moon I pray they will! ;) Review and let me know what you think and again thank you for all of the reviews so far. I am honored. Your reviews make want to stay up all night to write so I can update for you. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I am so overwhelmed by all of your reviews. I am honored (bows) by your support. For your loyalty I am continuing the story, but it is so big I am breaking it into another story. (I hope that is ok) Anyway without further ado, the epilogue of Darkness! (Reaper and the story are all I own)

Epilogue

The darkness seemed to crush him, seemed to reach into his very mind and shred his sanity. Reaper screamed as the voices of trapped souls begged him to release them. He writhed in pain as his strained against the chains that suspended him from the stone ceiling. His voice echoed off the walls, "Please just let me go! I have to give them rest!" he arched his back as the chains lit up with electricity; his wails pierced the air as the currents raced through his veins.

"Oh, Reaper." a figure spoke quietly as it entered the room.

The chains went dark with a wave of the figures hand. Reaper hung gasping; he stared at the cloaked figure

"Please, just let me rest." blood ran down his face and into his eyes

The figure removed the hood to reveal a woman with bright emerald eyes. "You know the old saying 'Don't flirt with Death', you should have listened." she walked over to her captive, she ran her fingers on his cheek, "You failed me Reaper," her voice was seductive.

"Please give me another chance Death! I swear I will bring you his soul this time." Reaper begged her

She trailed her long finger nails down his face, leaving long red lines, "I could give you another chance Reaper. You were my favorite Soul Taker I have ever had."

Reaper fell heavily to the stone floor, "I will not fail you Death."

Death smiled, her black hair waving slightly as she turned, her white skin seeming to absorb the flames from the candles, "I know Reaper." she grabbed him by the neck, "You will not get the chance."

Reaper's eyes widened as Death slammed her hand enter his chest, he screamed as his soul was ripped from his body. His corpse began to thrash on the floor as his body began to die.

"I will miss you Reaper, but there are always candidates for my Taker." she leaned down and kissed his paling cheek. She rose and turned without another glance, gripping the struggling soul in her grasp.

I hope you enjoy the epilogue. Please check out Healing, it is the next installment of this story. Again thank you for all the reviews. I hope I have met your expectations; any unanswered questions will be answered in the upcoming story. The new story will be up in a few minutes, enjoy.


End file.
